


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, hs rarepairswap 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



_she's in your_ **_head._ **

**_-_ **

please, fullview it [ here](http://i.imgur.com/m8Cpuj4.png)!


End file.
